


Beautiful Magic

by adorably_confused_fallen_angel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Selkies, Sirens, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorably_confused_fallen_angel/pseuds/adorably_confused_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>There are some secrets that are too dangerous to be told. Of course, when one finds out that the secret must be kept no matter what, it’s usually too late.</em><br/>***<br/>It’s a sunny day when he arrives in the small town. He can see the ocean glistening below the cliffs, and hear the waves crashing in the still air. It’s a harsh sort of light, the cold light that only comes during winter, before a storm. The storm that this cold light precedes, however, is not the thunder and lightning storm. No, the storm that’s coming… it’s them.</p><p> </p><p>It seems like, in the small coastal town of Gleneden, Oregon, that each and every one of Les Amis has a secret to keep. Some more dangerous than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love’s fire heats water, water cools not love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026909) by [morethanthedark (Kayndred)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayndred/pseuds/morethanthedark). 



> so, this is unbeta'd, but it seems i'm actually enjoying writing this, so hopefully i can keep updating it :) and technically, gleneden, oregon is a real town, but i really only just stole the name. anything mentioned here is just my imagination really. the title is vaguely from Taylor Swift's _Sad Beautiful Tragic_. "we had a beautiful magic love there." there's not really a plot right now, so if anyone wants anything specific to happen, let me know and i'll try to make it work :D

There are some secrets that are too dangerous to be told. Of course, when one finds out that the secret must be kept no matter what, it’s usually too late.

***

It’s a sunny day when they arrive in the small town. They can see the ocean glistening below the cliffs, and hear the waves crashing in the still air. It’s a harsh sort of light, the cold light that only comes during winter, before a storm. The storm that this cold light precedes, however, is not the thunder and lightning sort of storm. No, the storm that’s coming… it’s them.

***

“Grantaire, _come on_ , the meeting starts in thirty minutes, and we can’t be late!” Joly shouts through the small cottage. He leans his cane against the stairs and stomps his foot down. “And we still have to pick up the bread from Musichetta before we go to the Musain!”

“I’m coming,” Grantaire yells down from his room. “Just let me put my jacket on!” There’s a loud crash from the upstairs floor, and the sound of Grantaire cursing floats through the house. Joly sighs and goes to the living room to make sure Bossuet hasn’t broken anything.

He is sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch, and he looks up at Joly when he enters the room.

“It seems that Grantaire has knocked over another easel,” Joly tells him. “He says he’s putting on a jacket, but we both know how easily Grantaire gets distracted after he has been painting.” Joly is breathing heavily, and it seems he’s going to freak out over being late to the meeting. Bossuet stands up, and his leg bumps in to the coffee table in front of him. He hisses, but then continues walking over to Joly.

“It’s fine,” Bossuet says as he gathers Joly into a hug and starts petting his head to calm him down. “Grantaire wouldn’t risk being late to a meeting. It would piss Enjolras off, and not in the way that Grantaire enjoys. Relax.”

Grantaire stomps down the stairs in that moment, muttering under his breath. “Alright, I’m ready,” he announces to the two. And then, as an afterthought, “Do we have the charms?”

“Yes, they’re in my pocket,” Bossuet answers. “Either you or Joly should probably take them, though.” Grantaire nods and holds his hand out to take the small bag. Bossuet reaches into his pocket, and then, after a moment, pulls his hand out, with no charms. “They were just here!” He exclaims, panic filling his voice. “I just grabbed them from the chest and put them in my pocket not even five minutes ago!”

“It’s ok,” Joly says quickly, even though he, too, is panicking. “I’m sure we can speak to Musichetta about it when we grab the bread. We should go now.”

They leave the house quickly, making sure to place a string on top of the door, and then locking it firmly behind them. They share a look and hurry over to Musichetta's bakery, where she is waiting for them. It is a short walk into town, and they do not say anything. It is not an uncomfortable silence, but they are certainly nervous, especially without their charms. 

"I'm sure she'll have some charms we can borrow," Joly murmurs to himself. 

"Don't worry about it," Grantaire replies, throwing an arm over both Joly and Bossuet's shoulders. He whistles as they continue into town, only stopping when they reach Musichetta's. He reaches out and knocks on the door sharply, first three times, then another two. It seems Musichetta was waiting for them, since the door opens immediately, and she ushers them inside with a warm smile. 

"I assume you're here for the bread for the meeting?" Musichetta asks them. 

"Yeah," Bossuet answers. "And, um... I may have lost our charms? One minute they were in my pocket and then they were gone!" 

"Well," Musichetta says slowly. "It seems you're in luck. I just received a few charms from a travelling fae. They're gone already." She adds quickly at their worried looks. "He was on his way to Newport; he only stayed for one night."

A sigh of relief escaped from them, and they all seemed to be much more relaxed. "So, how much will it be for three charms and a loaf of bread?" Joly asks.

Musichetta walks over to the register and rings them up. "That's going to add up to twenty five," she tells them. "Just put the money in the jar, and the other things on the counter. I'm going to get your charms." Grantaire removes ten dollars from his pocket and puts it in the jar, while Joly and Bossuet begin pulling random things out of their pockets.

"I have a crow feather, a dollar coin from the fountain in the town square, and a leaf from the oak tree in the forest," Joly tells Bossuet as he piles everything on the counter.

"I've got... some gold wire and a seashell from Éponine," Bossuet responds, adding it to the small mound that now takes up most of Musichetta's counter. Then she returns with their charms, handing one to the each of them and giving Grantaire the bread to take. 

"Well, my boys," Musichetta drawls, "it seems I've got quite the payment here." She smirks at Grantaire, who rolls his eyes.

"Nothing less than perfect for you," Joly tells her, and Grantaire snickers. 

"Aw, come here," Musichetta beams, and she grabs Joly and Bossuet and gives them each a kiss. Bossuet starts to blush, and Joly gets a dopey grin on his face.

"Do I have to be the one to remind you that we're going to be late to the meeting now?" Grantaire questions, and that raises Joly and Bossuet from their happy stupor. "Now let's get going." Grantaire ushers Joly and Bossuet from the store and turns around to give Musichetta a smile and a tip from his imaginary hat. "Good to see you as always, Musichetta."

"Be safe," she warns them. "Don't forget what to do with those charms; they're not officially yours."

"Don't I know it," Grantaire mumbles as he leaves the store. They hurry the rest of the way to the Musain, barely getting there before the meeting is set to start. Grantaire goes to his seat in the corner of the room, giving Enjolras a cocky grin as Enjolras glares at him before clearing his throat to gather their attention.

"Well, now that we can being," Enjolras states. "I'd like to go over the details of what we have planned for our next rally, for those who were not able to make it to the last meeting." He casts a dark look at Grantaire, surely thinking that Grantaire simply did not want to go, before casting another pointed look at Joly and Bossuet. Combeferre hands Enjolras a manila envelope, and Enjolras opens it as everyone stares at him. 

Joly and Bossuet are sitting with Bahorel, who's speaking to Courfeyrac urgently under his breath. Marius and Cosette are off to the side, sitting with Feuilly and Jehan. Jehan notices Grantaire and gives him a smile. It looks as though he is contemplating inviting Grantaire over to sit with them, but seems to realize that Grantaire will shake his head and stay where he is, safe in his corner with his sketchbook, and goes back to watching Enjolras remove the contents of the folder. Éponine sneaks behind Grantaire and plops down next to him, giving him a smile before casting her attention back towards Enjolras. 

"Alright," Enjolras begins again. "Our next big event will be about..." he looks around the room at everyone gathered. "The fae." Grantaire throws a panicked look over to Joly and Bossuet, who look equally as terrified. None of them notice Combeferre watching them carefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, like i said, i have no idea where this is going, so please please PLEASE leave comments on what you want to happen and what i should fix etc etc. xoxo thanks for reading what i have so far!


End file.
